Weatherman22 Sandbox
1dagjJC2ZX7PCMVoVvuRSXpsQtlp1gLVGUakf5AsZzy0 Tracklisting *John Peel Radio One Sessions August 1989 *Telescopes: Sadness Pale (album - What Goes On) *2:35 *Fred Lane & His Hittite Hot Shots: The French Toast Man (album - Car Radio Jerome) Shimmy Disc wrong speed moment *Played 18 months ago *A Guy Called Gerald: (session) announced only. Last from them tonight. *''6:27'' *Inspiral Carpets: Find Out Why (single) Cow DUNG 5 06 September 1990 *8:30 *Gene Vincent: Race With The Devil *10:29 *Shamen: Phorward *13:06 *Orchids: What Will We Do Next? (7") Sarah SARAH 23 played 10 August 1989 and 09 September 1989 (BFBS) *15:52 *Dub Sex: Caved In played 28 June and 19 July 1989, check outro *19:05 *Old Skull: James (LP - Get Outta School) Restless 23 August 1989 *20:24 *Pale Saints: Sight Of You *22:21 *Wedding Present Thanks! / Bewitched (live at Subterranea) 30 August 1989 *30:42 *John Peel Radio One Sessions 1989 *Minor Threat: Straight Edge (LP - Filler) Dischord 15 May 1989 *Melvins: Steve Instant Neuman *Supabeat: Julie (Zimbabwean record) 15 May 1989 *Concrete Sox: Product (album - Sewerside) Big Kiss KISS 1 15 May 1989 or 22 June 1989 ? forgets what LP is called *7:58 *Some People? *11 *Homeland Killers: New... (EP - Take It Off) *15 *Travis Wammack: Night Train played 30 May 1989 (Radio Bremen) *17 *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Was a Teenage Armchair Honved Fan (v/a LP - Bananas!) Rodney, Rodney! 15 May 1989 *snippet into *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy 15 May 1989 *24 *Kinks: So Mystifying 15 May 1989 *Concrete Sox: Deviant (LP - Sewerside) Big Kiss 14 June 1989 *29 *Sink: Blues Man (7" EP - On The Tracks Feeling Blue) Poontang POON 2 14 June 1989 *McCarthy: The New Left Review #2 (12" - At War) Midnight Music 14 June 1989 *35:34 *Repulsion: Crematorium (album - Horrified) Necrosis NECRO 002 14 June 1989 *37 *Heresy: Face Up To It *39 *Dinosaur: Raisans (album - You're Living All Over Me) SST *43 *Doom: Life In Freedom / Money Drug / Fear Of The Future Recorded in March of this year coming out soon on Strange Fruit *46:5x *unknown *50:47 *9th October *Jesus And Mary Chain: Between Planets (album - Automatic) Blanco Y Negro BYN 20 *Inspiral Carpets: This Is How It Feels *6:17 *Inspiral Carpets: She Comes In The Fall (session) *11 *Inspiral Carpets: Sun Don't Shine *14:37 *possibly Jesus And Mary Chain: UV Ray (album - Automatic) Blanco Y Negro BYN 20 *18:32 *unusual Shadows/Adam And The Ants style combo "another neat idea" *Inspiral Carpets: Song For The Family (session) ? do you know U've had a single of theirs for a week *Jesus And Mary Chain: Her Way Of Praying (album - Automatic) Blanco Y Negro BYN 20 played 10 October 1989 *29:04 *10th October *Napalm Death: Internal Animosity (v/a albyum - Pathological *5 *unknown *8 *unknown *11 *Sect:Cyclone (12") *end of a show with Where's The Beach with Family Cat tomorrow *Family Cat: Remember What It Is That You Love (session) *16 *Edsel Auctioneer debut single one of them is in another band *20 *Buy Off The Bar: Big Sleep (session) *23 *Undertones Teenage Kicks back-announced *Bolt Thrower: Dark Millenium *25 *Bomb Disneyland: Suicide 999 (session) *27 *Bomb Disneyland: Twist (session) *30 *Happy Flowers? I Want My Douche Bag Rangers Bayern Munich on *32:07 *https://www.mixcloud.com/darren-wilshaw/john-peel-radio-one-sessions-8th-december-1990/ *Levellers 5: 'Big Friday (7")' (Probe Plus) possibly 30 September 1990 *4:07 *CUD: Robinson Crusoe (7")' (Imaginary) 07 October 1990 *Chapterhouse: 'Falling Down' (Peel Session) 07 October 1990 *Chapterhouse: 'Something More' (Peel Session) 07 October 1990 *High: 'Take Your Time (7")' (London) 07 October 1990 *Dick Dale: King Of The Surf Guitar (vocal) (CD - King Of The Surf Guitar: The Best Of Dick Dale & His Del-Tones) Rhino 15 May 1989 *Concrete Sox Product (album - Sewerside) Big Kiss KISS 1 15 May 1989 *Pixies: Debaser (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 15 May 1989 *27:43 *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Selfish (session) "oh they're so rough hewn" 08 December 1990 *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Throwing Things (session) The Neds as we call them 08 December 1990 *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: You (session) 08 December 1990 *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: What Gives My Son (session) 08 December 1990 *Popguns: Going Under (session) 08 December 1990 *Popguns: Those Other Things (session) 08 December 1990 *Popguns: I'm Spoiling Everything (session) 08 December 1990 *54:48 *Cure: Close To Me (Closer Mix) *Venus Beads: Wolf On A Chain (12" EP - Transfixed) Emergo'' 08 December 1990 *Beatpack: Frustrated 3rd Party (7" - Not Tonight) Screaming Apple 08 December 1990 *(JP's children: 'Our daddy likes the Fall') '' 08 December 1990 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Tired Of Waking Up Tired (split 7" with Change of Heart) Cargo CAR 702 *Solo: Rainbow (Sample.Free) (7") Reverb RVB 003 03 August 1991 *Ratcat: That Ain't Bad (7") rooArt RATDJ 2 03 August 1991 *Paris Angels: Perfume (Loved Up) (7") Virgin VS 1360 03 August 1991 *1:18:47 *https://www.mixcloud.com/darren-wilshaw/john-peel-radio-sessions-9th-april-september-1990/ *A House: I Think I'm Going Mad (12") Blanco Y Negro NEG 43T poss 10 April 1990 *TT rider *3:54 *Jesus And Mary Chain: Guitar Man (v/a album - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) New Musical Express NME CD 038/039 04 April 1990 *Tinklers: Turn The Screw On The Crank (album - Casserole) Shimmy Disc SHIMMY 025 04 April 1990 *Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole (v/a album - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) New Musical Express NME CD 038/039 04 April 1990 *Vivian Stanshall & Big Boys: (There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car (v/a album - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) New Musical Express NME CD 038/039 04 April 1990 *Sofa Head: It Doesn't Work (7" EP - Invitation To Dinner) Rugger Bugger DUMP 004 / Meantime COX EP2 04 April 1990 *Breeders: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (album - Pod) 4AD CAD 0006 04 August 1991 *Filler: Blade () Pigboy 25 September 1990 *Wedding Present: Granadaland (JP 50th) *26:31 *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Fishes Eyes (7") Play It Again Sam BIAS 162-7 24 September 1990 *SOB: SDI & ABM (12" EP - Leave Me Alone) Selfish BEL-12012 24 September 1990 *Smokin' Dave & Premo Dopes: John Cougar Visits The Real World (LP - Too Many Years In The Circus...) Stegosaurus 25 September 1990 *Drive: Fire Flaps (session) 25 September 1990 *Drive: Drive Out (session) 25 September 1990 *Drive: Road (session) 25 September 1990 *Drive: Grease Gun (session) 25 September 1990 *46:01 *Lard: Forkboy (LP - The Last Temptation Of Reid) Alternative Tentacles 26 September 1990 new *CUD: L.O.P.H.E. (12" - Robinson Crusoe EP) Imaginary 26 September 1990 new * Charlatans: Polar Bear (LP - Some Friendly) Situation Two 26 September 1990 *Link Wray: The Wild One (CD - Apache / Wild Side Of The City Lights) Ace 26 September 1990 snipp *Prayers: Fingerdips (12") Egg 26 September 1990 new *Slaver: Collector (v/a 7" flexi-disc - Best Run Fast Volume. 1) MCR 26 September 1990 new *Covers *Slits: Heard It Through The Grapevine *4:15 *Morrissey: That's Entertainment *7:39 *Velvet Crush Everything Flows (demo) *12:25 *Nick Cave: By The Time I Get To Phoenix *16:04 *Teenage Fanclub: Ballad Of John And Yoko *20:52 *Gallon Drunk: Miserlou *25:36 *Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better *28:17 *Ted Chippington: She Loves You *30:39 *Twp: Bus Stop *34:13 *James: Sunday Morning *39:04 *unknown: Day Tripper *42 *London Punkharmonic Orchestra?: Holiday In Cambodia *45:46 *weird orchestral John Peel's Got Nice Legs *46:45 *Ted Chippington; The Wanderer *49:50 *Robert Wyatt: Yolanda *53:53 *Husker Du: Eight Miles High *57:45 *Fall: ? *1:00:36 *unknown *1:06:06 *Mudhoney: When Tomorrow Hits *1:08:30 *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More *1:12:45 *unknown *1:17:03 *Colourbox: Baby I Love You So *1:23:30 *Galaxie 500: Listen, The Snow Is Falling *1:31:30 *Gonna Get Along Without You Now *Josef K: Revelation () Les Disques Du Crepescule *Barrington Levy: M16 *John Peel 1981 *Rip Rig & Panic: Go, Go, Go! (This Is It) (7") Virgin VS 445 *N.A. Pop 2000: unknown (v/a album - A Warped Sense Of Human) Peartree EJSP 9688 *1:42 edit * *.. *Altered Images: Faithless (album - Happy Birthday) Epic EPC 84893 Mid Sept? "another one" *Dar: ? Once again that American band that sound like Siouxsie & The Banshees *edit *Talisman: Nothing Change (session) last *Pete Shelley: Homo Sapien () Genetic *Neon Butterflies: *cuts out *Indeep: Last Night A D.J. Saved My Life (7") Sound Of New York SNY 1 John plays this for a second time as a reqiuest for the Pig who liked the way it sounded on the radio *26:27 *''has its day. Is it true?'' *Laughing Clowns: Every Dog Has Its Day (session) *30:22 *''John laments the state of new releases'' *A Certain Ratio: Hot Knights (album - I'd Like To See You Again) Factory FACT 65 *34:26 *{Shriekback]: My Spine Is The Bassline (single) Y *37:39 *''John is fed up with his letters too'' *Laughing Clowns: Nothing But Ham (session) * *''John introduces the new Stranglers album, the first 10,000 of which will come with a 7" whose a-side contains a very rude word, and comments on the rat species situation in the UK'' *Stranglers: Choosey Suzie (limited 7" with album - Stranglers IV (Rattus Norvegicus)) United Artists FREE 3 *Stranglers: Hanging Around (album - Stranglers IV (Rattus Norvegicus)) United Artists UAG 30045 *8:27 *Stranglers: Something Better Change (session) last of session 07 March 1977 or 08 April 1977 *11:51 *Will be in concert at the Roundhouse on Saturday April 23rd, a week after Eddie & Hotrods on 17th at the Roundhouse with support the Jam. *Stranglers: Goodbye Toulouse (session) 07 March 1977 or 08 April 1977 *15:31 *Stranglers: Hanging Around (session) first number 07 March 1977 or 08 April 1977 *19:50 *Stranglers: Go Buddy Go (7" - Peaches / Go Buddy Go) United Artists UP 36248 *''The album just went into the BBC album charts at #4, it was released on 15th April. A listener writes with the full lowdown on rat species in the UK'' *25:08 *Stranglers: Peasant in the Big Shitty - Live (limited 7" with album - Stranglers IV (Rattus Norvegicus)) United Artists FREE 3 * *Wednesday 4th intro (same as on 05 August 1977) *Led Zeppelin Immigrant Song *Heartbreaker *Since I've Been Loving You *Black Dog *Dazed And Confused *Stairway To Heaven *Going To California *That's the Way *What Is And What Should Never Be *Whole Lot Of Love Medley (extended) includes The Lemon Song *Encore *Thank You *Communication Breakdown * *'File 1 & 2 Tape cuts in' *Madness: The Prince (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit 2:19 ends File 2 *Eton Crop: Yes Please, Bob (LP - Yes Please, Bob) Megadisc *'File 1 pauses' *Railway Children: Consider (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Fission: King Of Swing (12") Streetwave *Joy Division: The Only Mistake (LP - Still) Factory *Bim Sherman: Haunting Ground (LP - Haunting Ground) RDL *'File 1 pauses' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Die Musik Findet Immer Nach Haus (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Trouble Funk: Still Smokin' (12") 4th & Broadway *'File 1 pauses' *Railway Children: Any Other Town (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Butch Willis & The Rocks: The TV's From Outer Space (LP - Forthcomings) Love *Enormous Room: 100 Different Words (12") Sharp *FILE 1 pauses *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Dr Arnold Fanck (session) 45:29-47:31 File 2 *'File 2 pauses ' *'File 1 resumes' *Charlie Palmieri: Bugalu (LP - Latin Bugalu) Atlantic *Bogshed: Runner On A Blunder (v/a LP - Imminent 4) Food *Black Stalin: More Come (7") B's *Sewer Zombies: They Had No Right (LP - Reach Out And ...) Subversive *Gang Of Four: At Home He's A Tourist (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Beastie Boys: Slow Ride (LP - Licensed To Ill) Def Jam *Slovenly: Now (7" - Plug) New Alliance *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Jack's Shadow (LP - Your Funeral ... My Trial) Mute *'File 2 resumes' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: I Wish I Could 'sprechen Sie Deutsch' (session) (Song gets played at the end of File 1) 47:59-48:38 *''Radio One 1987 calendar promo, voiced by Steve Wright and Annie Nightingale'' *C.L. Blast: Lay Another Log On The Fire (LP - C.L. Blast) Charly R&B *Beat Happening: I Let Him Get To Me (LP - Beat Happening) Rough Trade *Dooley Culture: Dully Danger (7") Struggling Man *Adrenalin O.D.: Office Buildings (LP - Humungousfungusamongus) Buy Our Records *'File 1 pauses' *Railway Children: Big Hands Of Freedom (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Pink Peg Slax: Boy From Leeds (LP - Belting Out A Tuna) Half-Cut *'File 1 pauses' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Am Tafelberg Von Kapstadt (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Shop Assistants: What A Way To Die (album - Shop Assistants) Blue Guitar (Peel was supposed to play Home Again and admitted a wrong track moment) *'End of Show' A1 –Gary Roberts & The Satellites Do You Know The Difference Between Big Wood & Brush 04 July 1992 A2 –Rod Rogers And The Swinging Strings Go Daddy Go 10 July 1992 A3 –Rodd Keith Lost In Space 11 July 1992 A4 –Rodd*, Teri* And The M.S.R. Singers* Richard Nixon 17 July 1992 A5 –Rod Rogers, Teri Summers And The Librettos (2) Best Behind The Wheel 18 July 1992 A6 –Rodd Keith Atomic Wise 24 July 1992 A7 –Bob Lloyd Our Hearts Were Meant To Beat As One 25 July 1992 A8 –Rodd*, Teri*, The M.S.R. Singers* Beat Of The Traps 31 July 1992 B1 –Gene Marshall Jimmy Carter Says "Yes" 1st August 1992 B2 –Rod Rogers And The "Swinging Strings"* Little Rug Bug B3 –Norm Burns Baby, Set Your Date On Time B4 –Norm Burns & The Five Stars John F. Kennedy Was Called Away B5 –The Music Magicians Convertibles And Headbands B6 –Rodd Keith Astronauts B7 –Bill Joy How Long Are You Staying B8 –Rod Rogers, Teri Summers And The Librettos (2) Santa Claus Goes Modern The Nice BBC Sessions (various dates) Taken from repeat broadcasts in 1980 and sometime in the 1990s 0:00 01 Country Pie (Version 1) 4:58 02 Theme from 'Top Gear' 7:01 03 DJ link (Tommy Vance) 7:34 04 St Thomas (with Roy Harper) (intro by Brian Matthew) (transcription disc?) 10:03 05 Better than Better 06 DJ link Tommy Vance 1-6 selection from different sessions 18:24 07 DJ Link (Alan Freeman) 18:34 08 Diary of an Empty Day 07 DJ Link (Alan Freeman) 22:08 09 I'm One of These People ... 07 DJ Link (Alan Freeman) 20th April or 16th Mardch 25:17 Blues for the Prairies 29:34 11 Theme from 'Top Gear' (w. DJ voiceover - John Pee And this is to Bernie with thanks from several million of us. Goodbye) 31:37 12 Azrial (revisited) 16th June or 14th July 1969 13 Country Pie (version 2) 14 St Thomas (with Roy Harper) 15 Better than Better (with fade to cover tape damage) 16 Intermezzo from Karelia Suite 17 DJ Link (Alan Freeman) Recording Lineage 01-06 - FM tuner -> Revox B77 -> Master Reel 07-17 - FM tuner -> Technics Cassette Deck -> Master Cassette Playback Lineage Master reel or cassette on Revox or Cassette Deck -> Alesis Masterlink @ 16-bit, 44.1kHz (track splits, fades) -> CDR -> EAC and TLH to FLAC No EQ or other DSP Mastered Oct 2014 MarcBolan1967-1969EarlyBroadcasts (John's Children - Saturday Club June 6,1967): 1.Jagged Time Lapse 2.The Perfumed Garden 3.Daddy Rolling Stone 4.Hot Rod Mama (John Peel plays an unreleased John's Children acetate given to him by Marc): 5.Hippy Gumbo 15:16 Snippet of Highways 14 August 1967 16:04 (The rest are Tyrannosuarus Rex sessions) (Top Gear Nov.5,1967): 7.Scenscof The Magician 8.Child Star 9.Highways 10.Hot Rod Mama 11.Dwarfish Trumpet Blues (Top Gear Feb.2,1968): 12.Scenscof 13.Child Star 14.Pictures Of Purple People 15.Hot Rod Mama wikified 38:38 (The Voice Of Pop Sept.9,1969): 16.Juniper Suction (poem) (Top Gear Nov.10,1968): 17.The Friends 18.Conesuela 19.The Seal Of Seasons 20.Evenings Of Damask 47:32 (Nightride June 11,1969): 21.A Star Of Youth 22.A ship Of Rythym 23.The Winged Man With Eyes Downcast To The Moon (Top Of The Pops May 5,1969): 24.Chariots Of Silk & Interview (unknown date): 25.Top Gear Jingle 1969 (Top Gear May 11,1969): 26.Once Upon The Sea Of Abyssinia 27.Nijinsky Hind 28.Chariots Of Silk 1:02:47 29.Misty Coat Of Albany 30.Iscariot (from CD) 15:52 1) Devil's Grip 2) THE BONZO DOG BAND BBC JOHN PEEL SESSIONS Source: Various FM sources Quality: VG+ to Ex Lineage: unk. gen. cass. > trade CDR > EAC (secure mode) > WAV > TLH > FLAC (L8) BBC Radio 1 'Top Gear' BBC Studio 1, 201 Piccadilly, London Recording date: 8 July 1968 Broadcast date: 21 July 1968 1.) Young Girl (0:12) 2.) Beautiful Zelda (2:23) 3.) Captain Cool (3:36) 4.) My Pink Half Of The Drainpipe (3:18) 5.) 11 Moustachioed Daughters (2:50) 9:32 BBC Radio 1 'Top Gear' BBC Studio 1, 201 Piccadilly, London Recording date: 8 October 1968 Broadcast date: 20 October 1968 7.) Shirt (2:28) (12:22) Peel outro "quite lovely" 8.) I'm The Urban Spaceman (2:17) 14:51 9.) The Bride Stripped Bare (By The Bachelors) (2:32) 17:08 10.) Excerpt From 'Brain Opera' Act 3, Scene 1 (4:15) 19:41 11.) Ready Mades (E's Mad Dreg) (2:50) 23:55-26:46 BBC Radio 1 Club Probably BBC Playhouse Theatre, Northumberland Avenue, London (?) Recording date: unknown Broadcast date: 19 February 1969 13.) Do The Trouser Press (2:34) 26:48 14.) Humanoid Boogie (2:58) 29:21 15.) Canyons Of Your Mind (3:03) 32:20 BBC Radio 1 'Symonds On Sunday' Possibly BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London (?) Recording date: 3 March 1969 Broadcast date: 9 March 1969 16.) Mr. Apollo (4:02) 35:23 Various line-ups including: Vivian Stanshall, Neil Innes, Larry Smith, Roger Ruskin-Spear, Rodney Slater, a.o. Any additional details welcome! Notes: 2 tracks from my trade CDR that I received several years ago had to be omitted since they are on the "The Complete BBC Recordings" release on the Strange Fruit label. Hence the track numbering which has no. 6 nor no. 12. To the best of my knowledge the remaining tracks presented here have never been on any official releases! Websites: http://www.bonzodog.co.uk/ http://www.iankitching.me.uk/music/bonzos/ http://www.doodahdiaries.com/Doo%20Dah%20Diaries/Doo%20Dah%20Diaries.html Please support the artists! Buy their official releases and go to their concerts! Trade freely! Do not sell! Keep it lossless! Uploaded to Dime by propylaen in February 2013. Enjoy! Grooving With Aunty - A collection of unreleased BBC Sessions from 1964-1975 Featuring Manfred Mann, John Mayall (with Eric Clapton), The Pretty Things, Ten Years After, The Spencer Davis Group, Traffic, The Who, David Bowie, T.Rex, Roxy Music, John Cale, Nico, Brian Eno and the Winkies. Sources Liberated Boots>EAC>flac or FM Broadcast>??>Wav>CDR>EAC>flac total both flac discs 3.40.03 BBC Sessions d1 Total 45.33 Source FM Broadcast>??>Wav>CDR>EAC>flac Manfred Mann Paul Jones - harmonica/vocals, Manfred Mann - keyboards, Tom McGuinness - bass guitar, Mike Vickers - guitar/saxophone, Mike Hugg - drums. Top Gear Recorded 23/Mar/65 01 L.S.D. 02: Oh No, Not My Baby 03: That's the Way I Feel ??1968 Mike D'Abo - vocals, Manfred Mann - keyboards, Tom McGuinness - guitar, Klaus Voorman - bass, Mike Hugg - drums. 04 Daytime Nightime 05 The Letter 06 My Name Is Jack John Mayall's Bluesbreakers (John Mayall: organ, harmonica, vocal; Eric Clapton: guitar; John McVie: bass, Hughie Flint: drums). 26 April 1965, Saturday Club, BBC, London, broadcast 1 June 1965 01 Crocodile Walk 02 Bye Bye Bird 03 Crawling Up A Hill 26 Nov 66? John Mayall - vocals, keyboards, harmonica, guitar, Peter Green - guitar, John McVie - bass, Aynsley Dunbar - drums 04 Riding On The L & N 05 Sitting In The Rain 06 Leaping Christine Pretty Things Dick Taylor - guitar, Phil May - vocals, harmonica, John Stax - bass, Brian Pendleton - rhythm guitar, Viv Prince - drums October 1964 01 Big Boss Man 02 Don't Bring Me Down 03 Hey Mama Keep Your Big Mouth Shut May 1966 04 Buzz The Jerk November 27, 1967 (broadcast: December 3, 1967) (Top Gear) Phil May - Vocals, Dick Taylor - Guitars, Vocals, Alan Waller - Bass, Guitars, Vocals, Keyboards John Povey - Keyboards, Vocals, Skip Alan - Drums 05 Turn My Head 06 Defecting Grey Ten Years After Alvin Lee - vocals / guitar, Leo Lyons - bass, Chick Churchill - keyboards, Ric Lee - drums ?? Dec 1968 TOTP 01 Hear Me Calling 02 Woman Trouble ---- ---- BBC Sessions d2 Total 1.02.46 Source Liberated Boot>EAC>Flac Spencer Davis Group Spencer Davis- guitar, Steve Winwood- vocals/guitar/keyboards, Peter York- Drums, Muff Winwood- Bass Jan/Feb? 1967 01 Take This Hurt Off Me 02 Till the End of Time 03 That's All 57m 04 Gimme Some Lovin' ---- Traffic Jim Capaldi - drums, percussion, vocals, Dave Mason - guitar, vocals, bass, sitar, Steve Winwood - lead vocals, keyboards, guitar, bass, Chris Wood - flute, sax, keyboards. Top Gear, September 25, 1967, broadcast: October 1, 1967 01 Brian Mathew interviews Steve Winwood 1:02:43 02 Hole In My shoe 03 Paper Sun 1:07:30 04 A House For Everyone 05 Mr. Fantasy 1:11:10 start Not sure about above details - Brian Matthew not mentioned in that Top Gear and Mr. Fantasy not listed as being broadcast until 1969 (though recorded with the rest). this is probably taken from the BBC Transcription records in which Brian Matthew interviewed the bands, added the session tracks and sold thre resulting records to international radio stations. Top Gear, December 11, 1967, broadcast: December 24, 1967 - actually another Brian Matthew repeat 06 No Face, No Name, No Number 1:16:31 07 Hope I Never Find Me There 1:20:20 Top Gear, February 26, 1968, broadcast: March 3, 1968 08 Roamin' Thru The Gloamin' With 40,000 Headmen 1:22:37 - again Brian Matthew 09 Mr. Fantasy 1:26:30 10 Heaven Is In Your Mind 1:30:50 Top Gear, June 24, 1968, broadcast: June 30, 1968 11 You Can All Join In 1:30:50 12 Feelin' Alright 1:38:11 13 Pearly Queen 1:41:59-1:46:48 (Peel Show) 14 Who Knows What Tomorrow May Bring? 1:46:52-1:50:32 Unknown date 15 Coloured Rain 1:50:34-1:53:44 Not Peel ---- ---- BBC Sessions d3 Total 50.01 Source FM Broadcast>??>Wav>CDR>EAC>flac Bowie Recorded: 20th October 1969 Broadcast: 26th October 1969 01 Unwashed And Slightly Dazed 1:53:47 (Dave Lee Travis) Musicians: David Bowie (vocals, guitar) plus Juniors Eyes: Mick Wayne (guitar) Tim Renwick (rhythm guitar) John Lodge (bass) John Cambridge (drums) ---- 1970 - SOUNDS OF THE 70s Recorded: 25th March 1970 Broadcast: 6th April 1970 02. I'm Waiting For The Man 1:56:46 03. Width Of A Circle 04. The Wild Eyed Boy From Freecloud (Ferris) Musicians: David Bowie (vocals, guitar) plus The Tony Visconti Trio: Tony Visconti (bass) Mick Ronson (guitar, vocal) John Cambridge (drums) ---- Jan or May 1972 05 Star 2:13:19 Musicians: David Bowie (vocals, guitar) Mick Ronson (guitar, vocals) Trevor Bolder (bass) Mick Woodmansey (drums) Nicky Graham (piano) ---- T.Rex Marc Bolan - vocals, guitar, Mickey Finn - bongos ,Steve Currie - bass 27 October 1970. 01 Jewel 2:16:01, 02 Elemental child 03 Sun eye 2:27:30 04 Ride a white swan 2:29:18 The Who Roger Daltrey - Vocals, Pete Townshend - Guitar, John Entwhistle - Bass, Keith Moon - Drums Top Gear 10 Oct 1967 (Br. 15 Oct 1967). Brian Matthews 01 Can't Reach You 2:31:15 02 I Can See For Miles 2:34:14 03 Pictures Of Lily 2:38:10 04 Summertime Blues 2:40:45 ---- ---- BBC Sessions d4 Total 56.34 Source FM Broadcast>??>Wav>CDR>EAC>flac Eno And The Winkies 26 February 1974. Transmission date: 5 March 1974, Sounds Of The Seventies with John Peel. 01 Fever 2:43:54 02 The Paw Paw Negro Blowtorch 2:49:15 03 Baby’s On Fire 2:52:40 04 I'll Come Running To Tie Your Shoe 2:58:09 Personnel: Eno (vocals and synth), Mike Desmarais (drums), Guy Humphries (guitar), Philip Rambow (guitar), Brian Turrington (bass). ---- John Cale Rec. 1 May 1975 Transmitted on John Peel’s show a week later. 01 Taking It All Away 03:03:04 02 Darling I Need You 03:09:38 03 Fear 03:13:01 04 You Know More Than I Know 03:16:54 with Chris Thomas (Keyb) and Chris Spedding (guitar). ---- Nico Feb 2 1971? 01 No One Is There 02 Frozen Warnings 03 Janitor Of Lunacy03:25:42 04 Secret Side 03:30:30 Roxy Music 01 Chance Meeting 3:34:18 Rec. date: 23 May 1972. Transmission date: 23 June 1972, Sounds Of The Seventies with John Peel. 02 Virginia Plain 03:37:19 Rec. date: 18 July 1972. Transmission date: 1 August 1972, Sounds Of The Seventies with John Peel. ---- It's Groovey baby! deadave 1970s Evolution link First broadcast: 2017-09-03 13:00 *T Rex - Dove (04 January 1970) 00:00:31- *Joy Division - Sound of Music (session #2, 10 December 1979) *Culture - Down in Jamaica (27 March 1979) *Undertones - Girls Don't Like It (18 September 1979) *Slits - Instant Hit (session #2, 22 May 1978?) *Attentat - Ge Fan I Mej (?? 1979) 7" single released May 1979. *The Crawdaddys - Let's Make It (10 December 1979) *Family - Love is a Sleeper (live performance - ??) news *Ruts - S.U.S. (session #1, 24 April 1979 ?) *Asher & Trimble - Humble Yourself (??) anecdote by Liz Kershaw *Mo-Dettes - White Mice (10 December 1979) *Skids - Charade (18 September 1979) *Trespass - One of These Days (10 December 1979) * Delia Gatrell - See What You've Done Done (Hymn no.9) (14 June 1973?) 1970s Revolution link * "companion show to The Evolution of John Peel, broadcast Sunday at 1PM, with more highlights of John's shows in the seventies." First broadcast: 2017-09-03 01:00 *Bob Dylan - George Jackson (?? late 1971) "the new single" 00:00:31- *Stackridge - The Three Legged Table Pt.3 20 October 1971 or 15 December 1971 possibly same show as above, or 15 December 1971 same show as Marmalade track below) follows on from above? Or just good editing *Vibrators - Judy Says (Knock You in the Head) (?? 1978) 1978 "current single" 06:11-09:45 *25 Rifles - Revolution Blues (12" EP) (??) not 09 July 1979.09:45-12:11 *Madness - The Prince (session #1, 18 September 1979) 12:11-15:09 neither of the original shares *Dickies - You Drive Me Ape (You Big Gorilla) (??) 15:11-17:14 *Elvis Costello & the Attractions - Big Tears (7" B-side) (??) 17:14- possibly same show as above *Fall - Futures and Pasts (session #1; ??) not 23 October 1978 *Bob Marley - Black Man Redemption (7" import) (??) not 07 July 1978. *Chi-Lites - Have You Seen Her (single) (??) *Ralph McTell - Genesis 1 Verse 20 (15 December 1971?) *Marmalade - Sarah (7" B-side (15 December 1971) Peel mentions the song was played on the 'concert programme' the night before. *Cure - Boys Don't Cry (7") (?? June 1979, "new single") not 18 June 1979. Peel announces 'the A side is Boys Don't Cry, the B side is Plastic Passion, but then proceeds to play the A side) *Rolling Stones - Con le mie lacrime 7" import (??) Italian language version of As Tears Go By, first issued in 1968. Peel says he had been looking for it for sometime and finally found it in Oxford Street. Played sometime after mid-1978 as Peel also mentions Jimmy Pursey and The Kids Are United, which would never be made in Italian. *Captain Beefheart - Hard Workin' Man (08 August 1978 ?) not 21 August 1978. *Buzzcocks - Paradise (LP track) (18 September 1979) *Siouxsie & the Banshees - Hong Kong Garden (Session #2, 12 June 1978) Peel mentions that on that very day they had signed a deal with Polydor records. According to band history this happened in June. *John Fahey - The Yellow Princess (LP track) (12 June 1978) 1980s Evolution link First broadcast 2017-09-10 13:00 *"Mary-Anne Hobbs presents the second show in this five-part series, which this week covers the 1980s. Highlights include alternative, independent music from The Smiths and The Fall, world music from African Connexion, reggae from Black Uhuru and the beginnings of acid house with MARRS. Plus 6 Music DJ Mark Radcliffe will give his favourite memories of working with Peel, including a 1984 session from The Triffids that he produced." *Grinderswitch - Pickin' The Blues *Cramps - Rockin' Bones (14 May 1981) *New Order - I.C.B. (Session #1, 14 May 1981) BBC programme page gives recording date. *Toyah - Tribal Look (11 February 1980) *The 49 Americans - Is This Rock And Roll? (11 February 1980) *Black Uhuru - World Is Africa (30 September 1980) *Wedding Present - Anyone Can Make Mistakes (07 September 1987 ?) "new single". The BBC do indeed make a mistake by giving it the wrong title in the Music Played section. *Velvet Underground - There She Goes Again (26 May 1980) *Fall - Middle Mass ( 04 May 1981 ??) news *MARRS - Pump Up The Volume (07 September 1987 ?) possibly same show as Wedding Present above, and Jesus And Mary Chain below. *African Connexion - C'est La Danse (27 February 1984 ?) ''Mark Radcliffe'''' anecdote'' *Triffids - Monkey On My Back (Session #1, ?) *Sinatras - Happy Feeling (16 April 1981) *''JP recounts his 'cultural day in Cambridge' with a bunch of students from Ipswich, also visiting the 'excellent' Fitzwilliam Museum. He 'came away' with this:'' *Cocteau Twins - The Tinderbox (Of A Heart) (??) track also featured on Keeping It Peel - possibly same? *The Jesus and Mary Chain - Deep One Perfect Morning (07 September 1987 ?) see also MARRS and Wedding Present tracks. 1980s Revolution link first broadcast 2017-09-10 01:00 *"Mary-Anne Hobbs presents this companion show to the Evolution of John Peel, broadcast Sunday at 1PM, with more highlights of John's shows in the eighties." Producer: Dina Jahina. *Grinderswitch - Pickin' The Blues *Madness - Un Passo Avanti (12 November 1980) Italian version of One Step Beyond. *Mekons - I'm So Happy (12 November 1980) *Billy Bragg - Lovers Town (Session #2, 27 February 1984) *Echo & The Bunnymen - All My Colours Turn To Clouds (Session #3, 12 November 1980) session track although recording date not mentioned on programme site. *Beat - Tears Of A Clown (Session #1, 09 June 1980) technically not "1980s" as recorded and first broadcast in 1979. Repeated as part of the 'ska' sessions special. technically not "1980s" as recorded and first broadcast in 1979. Repeated as part of the 'ska' sessions special. *Vapors - Cold War (09 June 1980) *Matt Black & The Coldcut Crew - The Music Maker (07 September 1987) *Smiths - Still Ill (27 February 1984) *Burning Spear - Bad To Worse (11 February 1980) *Undertones - Tearproof (11 February 1980) *Nina Hagen - African Reggae (10 March 1980) *Big Black - Passing Complexion (?) *Bow Wow Wow - Giant Sized Baby Thing (12 November 1980) *Specials - Gangsters (Session #1, 09 June 1980) *Delmonts - So It's Not To Be (14 May 1981) *Dinosaur Jr / Bob *Culture: Psalm Of (album - Good Things) Real Authentic Sounds RAS 3028 back announced *Morrissey: Ouija Board, Ouija Board (7") His Master's Voice *''John is not sure of the record and not sure of the science of ouija boards either...'' *Traddodiad Ofnus: Rhyddiaith (12" EP – Rh. 2) ANKST 007 *Dinosaur Jr.: Chunks (session) *Toinho De Alagoas Caráter Duro (Hard Character) (v/a album - Brazil: Forro: Music For Maids And Taxi Drivers) Globe Style ORB 048 *Queen Latifah: Latifah's Law (album - All Hail The Queen) Tommy Boy *Happy Mondays: Clap Your Hands (12" EP - Madchester Rave On) Factory FAC 242 * *Colorblind James Experience / Birdland *''Interview with Our William to check the FM reception.'' *Popguns: Because He Wanted To (12" - Waiting For The Winter) Midnight Music DONG 55 19 December 1989 *Colorblind James Experience: It Didn't Work Out (session) 27 November 1989 *Blade: Lyrical Maniac (12" EP) Raw Bass BLADE 1202 27 November 1989 *Loudon Wainwright III: You Don't Want To Know (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 27 November 1989 *16:34 *3rd Bass: Product Of The Environment (album - The Cactus Album) Def Jam Recordings 466003-1 An excitingly different start to tonight's programme 27 November 1989 *22 *Groove Farm: I Don't Blame You (album - Plug (The Story Of Pop So Far)) Raving Pop Blast! RAVE 5 LP 27 November 1989 *25:46 *Arabian Prince: Let The Good Times Roll (Nickel Bag) (LP - Brother Arab) Orpheus 16 November 1989 NEW extra comments from 27:16 at end about sexism *28:21 edit *Bob: Wild West 9 (session) 16 November 1989 New *32:47 edit *Ruby Tuesdays: Loveism (12" - That Doesn't Go There EP) Push OVERT 1 *Recoil magazine recommendation *37:56 edit *Gig guide *Bob: Throw Away The Key (session) 16 November 1989 New *into 41:56 *Sunshine: It's Too Late (12") Sing A Song SAS M1 16 November 1989 New *45:35 edit *Sportchestra!: Isn't It Horrible (album - 101 Songs About Sport) Agit Pop PROP 4 prob' 16 November 1989 *Freddy De Majunga: unknown prob 16 November 1989 *46:58 edit/fade *Dinosaur Jr: Bulbs Of Passion (v/a album - Nothing Short Of Total War (Part One) - A Blast First) Blast First BFFP 13 ''back announced 30 October 1989 *An Officer And A Gentleman: Work The House (12") Right Area 151 MD 30 October 1989 *Fire Party: Gethsemane (12" EP - New Orleans Opera) Dischord DISCHORD 37 30 October 1989 *Birdland: Sugar Blood (session) 30 October 1989 *Krispy 3: Coming Clear (7") The Producers 30 October 1989 *Bastards: Bo Diddley (album - Monticello) Glitterhouse GR 0065 30 October 1989 *Cabaret Voltaire: Hypnotised (12") Parlophone 30 October 1989 *Extreme Noise Terror: In It For Life (shared LP with Filthkick - In It For Life) Sink Below 30 October 1989 *Tuffest: Frighten Friday (7") Steely & Clevie *Mega City Four: Awkward Kid (7" - Awkward Kid / Cradle) Decoy *Birdland: White (session) *Einstuerzende Neubauten: Schwindel (LP - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade *04 January 1997 (BBC World Service) (jpeelws130197a.mp3) *'''File a *Revelino: Step On High (single - Step On High) Dirt DIRTY 9 CD/Musidisc MU102 *Don Covay: It's Better To Have (And Don't Need) (v/a album - And This Time It's For Real) Débutante/Polygram 553 102-2 *Soundman: Shatterproof (CDEP - 9 Stone Elvis) Image Productions IMCD10001 15 December 1996 21 December 1996 *'File b' *Period Pains: Daddy, I Want A Pony (v/a album - And The Rest Is History...) Zerox ZERO 001CD *Prunes: Nightside (v/a album - Excursions) Mo Wax MW056CD 21 December 1996 *Electric Prunes: Kyrie Eleison (album - Mass In F Minor) Reprise RS 6275 *'File c' *Guided By Voices: Postal Blowfish (v/a album - Kids In The Hall - Brain Candy (Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack) Matador OLE 183-2 05 January 1997 *Arcon 2: The Beckoning (12" - The Beckoning/Skyland) Reinforced RIVET 101 *11 January 1997 (BBC World Service) jpeelwst4s1pt1a.mp3 1997-01-11 John Peel BBC World Service TR072.mp3 *'File a' *Hooton 3 Car: Things (7") Rumblestrip 25 January 1997 *Force Vomit: Spacemen Over Malaysia () Big O Singles Club No 3 *Shy FX: The Message (12" - The Message / Nasty) Ebony Recordings EBR 008 21 December 1996 *'File b' *Charles Walker And His Band: Driving Home Part 1 11 January 1997 *Don't: It's Not So Bad (v/a album - ?) 11 January 1997 *Flip to File c during above track *Natacha Atlas: Marifnaash (album - Halim) Nation NAT LP 1087 11 January 1997 *'File d' *Juniper: Doing Fine (maxi-single Premier) Total Heaven LOF! 025 25 January 1997 *Experimental Pop Band: Oslo (12" - Boutique In My Backyard) Swarffinger SF008T *18 January 1997 (BBC World Service) 1997-01-18 John Peel BBC World Service TR072.mp3 *Broccoli: Neglect It (7") Friendly Fire 02 February 1997 *Topper: Dim.... (2x7" - Arch Noa EP) Ankst *Advocate: Deviant (12") Criminal Communications *Chewy: Prime Time (7") Fierce Panda 11 January 1997 *Adventures In Stereo: Airline (7") Creeping Bent 11 January 1997 *Astreal: Stay Awake (v/a CD - Singles Club No.3) BigO *Wenge Musica BCBG: Masampu (CD Album - Les Anges Adorables) Sonodisc *25 jan *Midget: Kylie And Jason (7") Radar TINY 1 *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy (2x7 inch)' (Rough Trade) 11 January 1997 *'File b' *Menace & USD: Let's Go (12" - Insect War) Area 51 Recordings AREA 060 t 12 January 1997 *Experimental Pop Band: Boutique In My Backyard (12") Swarffinger SF008T 11 January 1997 *'File c' *Beatnik Filmstars: Milk (album - Phase 3) No Life NL14 *Baby Boy Warren & Sonny Boy Williamson: Hello Stranger *'File d' *Lochi: Sinistacid (12" - New Wave Of Acid Techno / Sinistacid) Routemaster ROUTE 6 *04 Feb *Pavement: Date W / Ikea (album - Brighten The Corners) Domino WIGLP31 *Zion Train: Be Prepared (v/a album - Anti War Action Benefit) *'File b' *North Pole: Weekender (EP - Weekender) *Blue Bells: Come Along (7") Lock LOX 15 *Simon Joyner: Robin Hood (v/a 7" - Songs From A Room) Sing, Eunuchs! EUNUCH 23 *'File c' *Snow Pony: Come + Sit Here On Your Daddy's Knee (7" - The Little Girls Understand) Rough Trade 45REV 41 *Panacea: Day After (12" - The Day After / Reality) Position Chrome CHROME 8 *08 Feb *Bis: Sweetshop Avengerz (7") Wiiija WIJ 67 26 January 1997 01 February 1997 *Guided By Voices: If We Wait (album - Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador OLE 185-1 26 January 1997 *Howlin' Wolf: Down In The Bottom 26 January 1997 *'File b' *Byzar: Phylyx (12" EP - Beings From The B'yond Wythyn Vol. 1) Asphodel ASP 0104 26 January 1997 *'File c' *Wedding Present: Montreal (single) Cooking Vinyl 25 January 1997 *Half Man Half Biscuit: - Dead Men Don't Buy Season Tickets (v/a 7" untitled) What's that Noise WTN 01 *'File d' *Neama Guaku: Neama Guaku *15 Feb *Pavement: Shady Lane (album - Brighten The Corners) Domino WIGLP31 25 January 1997 *Fall: Hilary (album - Extricate) Cog Sinister 842 204-1 25 January 1997 *Daddy Long Legs: Spy vs Spy *'File b' *Daddy Longlegs: Waiting For The Snow To Fall (album - Daddy Longlegs) Warner Bros. WS 3004 *Ian Pooley: Higgledy Piggledy (12") Force Inc. US FIM US 20 *Angie Heaton: See How You Are (LP - Calamities-Restitution) Mud 01 February 1997 *'File c' *Tompot Plenny: Sleepwatching For Trains (EP - Green Is The Best Colour) Shinkansen SHINKANSEN 5 25 January 1997 *Heavyweight: Infinity (Amen) (12" - Infinity) Channel 5 13 August 1994 (BBC World Service) sedoi says 9th repeat 13th. Move to 6th *Flatback 4: Oven Love (split 7" EP with Thrush Puppies - Stand Or Squat) Abstract Sounds ABS 107 30 July 1994 *Dillinja: South Side (Riffin' Mix) (12" - South Side (Riffin Mix) / Stompers Delight) Dillinja JA-1 29 July 1994 *Molly McGuire: Sick (album - Sisters Of...) Hit Recordings HIT 9402 *Simon Joyner: Burn Rubber (split 7" with Mountain Goats - Why You All So Thief?) Sing, Eunuchs! EUNUCH 13 30 July 1994 *Bill Smith Combo: Tuff (v/a album - 20 Great Guitar Instrumentals) Cascade Drop 1006 30 July 1994 *Mory Kante: Mogo Djolo (Ambush Vocal Edit) (2x12" - Mogo Djolo Remixes) Going Global Series GGS 004 30 July 1994 *Smack Dab: Bummer In The Summer (3x10" album - We're All Normal And We Want Our Freedom (A Tribute To Arthur Lee And Love)) Alias A-058 *Guv'ner: Making Headlines (album - Hard For Measy For You) Ecstatic Peace! E# 45 05 August 1994 16 August 1994 (BBC World Service) sedoi says 16th move to 13th *Man Or Astro-Man: Rovers (split 7" with Huevos Rancheros - The Various Boss Sounds From Beyond The Far Reaches...And Then Some!) Get Hip Recordings GH-167 *Acidisn: Elephant (12" - Quest For Growl Wow-City) Delirium DELIRIUM 15 played 29 July 1994 *Lust In Place: Wilson (album - Glamnesia) *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7") Good Vibrations GOT 4 *Leaders: Unichechemo (7") *I'm Being Good: Flat Response (7" EP - We Have The Balleeeen) Infinite Chug CHUG 2 *Calvin Party: Monster (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus Probe 38CD 30 July 1994 22 August 1994 (BBC World Service) *Stereolab: Wow And Flutter (2xLP - Mars Audiac Quintet) Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks 05 August 1994 *Trancemasters: Friants (12" - Trancepeak EP) Universal Egg *See Saw: Blood Filled Trees (CD EP - ...And The Head Popped Off) Simple Machines *Charles LaVerne: The Shoot 'Em Up Twist (v/a CD Album - Land Of 1,000 Dunces - Best Of The Bug Outs) Candy 05 August 1994 *Robert Hood: Aural 721 (v/a 12" - Energy '94 - Streetparade E.P.) Superstition 05 August 1994 *Mufflon 5: Freewheeling (CD Album - Boca Juniors) A West Side Fabrication *Le Mans: Astronautas (LP - Le Mans) Elefant *Keith Hudson: In The Rain (CD Album - Pick A Dub) Blood & Fire 05 August 1994 (6th available) 12 September 1994 WS. Might be 24th *Shaba Kahamba Et Les Esprits Saints: Litiot (LP - Bitumba) Karac *Shellac: The Idea Of North (LP - At Action Park) Touch And Go *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy (7") Rough Trade 10 September 1994 *Annihilator: Emergency (v/a LP - Hardcore Hell) Evolution 09 September 1994 *Doo Rag: Trudge (7") In The Red 09 September 1994 *Gag: RV (7" - The Thing I Loathe But Still Ignore) Hemiolad 16 September 1994 *MC Solaar: Nouveau Western (LP - Prose Combat) Talkin' Loud 16 September 1994 Sep 1994. Might be 17th *Mantaray: Insomniacs Dream (7") Dead Dead Good 09 September 1994 *Smog: Chosen One (LP - Julius Caesar) Matador *Barrington Levy & Beenie Man: Under Mi Sensi (Jungle Spliff) (X Project Remix) (12") Greensleeves 09 September 1994 *Neanderthals: Betty Lou's Got A New Tattoo (7") Spinout 09 September 1994 *Jeff Mills: DNA (LP - Waveform Transmission Vol. 3) Tresor 10 September 1994 *Archers Of Loaf: All Hail The Black Market (10" - Archers Of Loaf Vs The Greatest Of All Time) Alias *Emperor Julian: Michael Left (7" - Disco Gene) Piao! CB 500 22/03/14 33% SL Tapes Finished but a couple of batches to be completed Isector 19/09/14 30-40% Max-Dat 24/03/15 going to buy a DAT Karl 10/01/16 going to fix tape Dirk on going 400 Box finished but missing 20 tapes derby box finished but missing sold tapes BoP ongoing 25/12/15 Dweemis finished 200 Box 24/08/08 0.5% !!! Carsten tapes on going 24/01/15 125%!! Hinton Box - paused Eddie From Berlin going strong Out there:......... 1000 box DK 89 on JC SB BF 70s ME mid 70s Zo https://www.facebook.com/groups/124409787663071/search/?query=O3 1000 box BFBS Finnish WS WH every O3 show Category:Artists Category:Organisation